Fred, Freddy, mon frère, mon meilleur ami
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Tu sais Fred, pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante sur terre. C'est bien simple, je ferais tout pour toi. S'il le fallait, j'irais te décrocher la lune. Et si tu me le demandais, j'y arriverai, sois en sûr.


Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un petit OS. Ca faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un Fred/Georges, alors voilà, je me suis fais plaisir. J'espère que ça vous plaire.

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo, qui est toujours très patiente et de bon conseil.

Bonne lecture.

Fred, Freddy. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami.

« Hey, Fred, j'ai fait un gâteau ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, je t'entends déjà : ''Quoi ? Georges au fourneau ? Mais appelez la brigade magique, appelez Sainte Mangouste avant que quelqu'un ne meurt empoisonné.''

Mais Fred, ça fait vingt ans que je m'entraîne pour faire le gâteau parfait. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est bon.

Je sais, je sais : j'en ai mis du temps. Mais ça valait le coup non ? J'espère que ça te fait plaisir en tout cas.

Tu te rends compte Freddy ? Aujourd'hui on a quarante ans et on est toujours ensemble. Même si tu es fâché après moi, c'est pas grave : du moment que tu sois là, moi ça me va.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que le sujet est posé, j'ai jamais su pourquoi tu voulais plus me parler. J'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me le diras. Je sais pas.

En tout cas, moi, je ne te fais pas la tête. Tu t'en doutes sûrement puisque ça fait maintenant vingt ans que je parle pour deux. »

Georges ne regardait jamais son double dans les yeux, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y voir. Il voulut approcher du gâteau pour le couper mais il aperçut la main de Fred faire de même. Il allait parler, lui dire que c'était son gâteau et que c'était donc à lui de le couper, mais Fred avait déjà ouvert la bouche. Alors Georges s'interrompit, croyant que son frère allait enfin parler. Il eut beau attendre, rien ne vint, encore une fois.

« Et bien Fred, tu m'avais habitué à plus de répartie. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu es muet. Mais je sais bien que non. Hein Fred ? Dis moi que t'as encore une langue, montre moi que personne ne te l'a coupée ! »

Pour que Fred ne se sente pas idiot, Georges tira sa langue le premier. Il fut heureux de voir que Fred en faisait de même.

« Ah Fred, j'aime mieux ça. J'ai cru tu aillais pas le faire, mais malgré le temps qui passe, tu es toujours le même rigolo.

Tu sais Fred, j'ai jamais osé te le dire mais maintenant qu'on a quarante ans, je suis assez mature, non, oublie ce mot, je suis assez... je trouve pas le bon mot pour me décrire. Mais tu me comprends de toute façon ? Bien sûr que tu me comprends quelle question. Enfin bref, j'ai jamais osé te dire que même si on est jumeau, t'étais pas obligé de te couper l'oreille pour faire comme moi. C'est super sympa et tout, mais c'était quand même plus pratique d'en avoir deux, tu trouves pas ? En tout cas, c'est mon avis.

C'est pour ça que tu me fais la tête ? Parce que tu as plus qu'une oreille ? En même temps tu as été un peu bête sur ce coup là, je t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça. Mais bon, je trouve quand même que ça nous va bien. On fait original comme ça.

On a peut-être quarante ans, mais on est toujours aussi beaux d'ailleurs. Il faut l'avouer Freddy, j'ai toujours été le moins moche et toi le plus futé, mais plus les années passent et plus on se ressemble. Regarde, par exemple ce grain de beauté, là, sur ton nez, tu l'avais pas avant, alors que moi si.

Je trouve ça fou moi. C'est quand même extraordinaire qu'on soit si semblable l'un à l'autre, j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir.

N'empêche, ça nous a bien servi quand on était jeune. Tu te souviens de comment on charriait maman avec ça ? »

Ils sourirent tout deux à ce souvenir.

« Des fois, je la plains quand même, la pauvre. On lui a pas rendu la vie facile. Aujourd'hui on est quand même plus raisonnable. Il remonte à loin notre dernier coup, c'était y a quoi, vingt ans ? Peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus. Le temps passe tellement vite avec toi. Bien sûr, la semaine dernière on a bien ri quand j'ai embêté la voisine et son chat, mais c'était pas pareil puisque tu as juste voulu regarder.

On le mange ce gâteau ? »

Il se prit une part et en coupa une pour son frère.

« Je sais Fred, t'es au régime, plus de gâteau pour toi. Tu pourrais quand même faire un petit effort. »

Il eut beau oser le regarder fixement, son frère le regarda de même et ne toucha pas au gâteau. George s'avoua vaincu.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris Freddy, te fâche pas, je la reprends ta part.

Oh ! Fred, ça y est ! J'y suis enfin arrivé, c'est le gâteau parfait ! Tu pourrais me dire quelque chose. Je sais pas moi, tu pourrais au moins me féliciter tu crois pas ? Je fais tout ça pour toi moi ! Et est-ce-que j'ai des remerciements ? Non, monsieur se contente de bouder dans son coin.

Des fois j'en ai vraiment marre Fred, j'ai envie de tout plaquer, de partir loin d'ici. Parfois je pense même à sauter par la fenêtre, mais je me dis : _Non Georges, ne fait pas ça. Imagine ce que Fred va penser de toi après. Il va se dire que tu es lâche, que tu es faible, et il aura bien raison. Pense à ce qu'il va être si tu n'es plus là, comment il va pouvoir vivre alors qu'il lui manque son frère, son jumeau, son meilleur ami ? Imagine Georges, si toi tu perdais Fred, comment tu te sentirais ? _Et tu vois Freddy, ça, tout de suite, ça m'ôte l'envie de sauter parce que sans toi je serais rien, je serais juste une loque, un légume. T'y crois toi ? T'as beau ne plus me parler, je ne pourrai quand même pas me passer de toi. C'est un peu malheureux je trouve.

Tu sais Fred, pour moi tu es la personne la plus importante sur terre. C'est bien simple, je ferais tout pour toi. S'il le fallait, j'irais te décrocher la lune. Et si tu me le demandais, j'y arriverai, sois en sûr. Tu ne me crois pas ? Si, bien sûr que tu me crois. De nous deux, j'ai toujours été le plus inventif, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred, tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? S'il te plaît, parle moi. J'ai déjà attendu vingt ans, tu crois pas que c'est suffisant ? Pourtant, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patient. Tu me connais non ? On est complémentaire après tout : si l'un a une qualité, l'autre a le défaut, c'est bien connu. C'est pour ça, je crois, qu'on s'amuse toujours autant. Même quand tu ne parles pas, je vois bien que tu ris, d'ailleurs tu ne t'en caches pas.

Le rire, ça a toujours été notre meilleur moyen de communication. Tu te souviens à Poudlard ? On rigolait à longueur de temps, on était bien là-bas. Un jour, il faudra qu'on écrive nos mémoires tu crois pas ? Un truc du style :'' La Fabuleuse et Inoubliable Aventure Weasley''. Je suis sûr que ça se vendrait comme des petits pains.

On devrait aussi compter le nombre d'heure de retenue qu'on a eu. Je suis certain qu'on détient le record. Quoique Harry ne doit pas être loin derrière, je te l'accorde.

Fred ? Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Je suis content que tu sois mon frère, je n'aurai pas pu mieux tomber. Des fois, ça m'arrive de remercier le ciel pour ce fabuleux cadeau qu'il m'a fait.

Tu dois me comprendre, tu es le seul à me comprendre comme je suis le seul à te comprendre. »

Il approcha sa main de celle de son frère. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il faisait pareil.

« Que tu as la main froide Freddy, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade le jour de notre anniversaire. Repose toi maintenant. »

Il se recula, lui sourit et puis partit. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son double qui s'était aussi éloigné : « Je t'aime Freddy, ne l'oublie pas. »

Et il referma le porte, laissant derrière lui une chambre sans vie, avec pour seuls meubles une armoire, un lit et un miroir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu !

A toute !

XOXO

M.F


End file.
